User blog:The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy/First Impressions: Cricket's Shoes/Feud Fight
Hey Guys! Welcome to the very first "First Impressions"! For those of you who haven't read the first blog post, here's a quick explanation of this series: At a certain point in time, I plan to review every episode of Big City Greens, PieGuyRulz style. But since I need time to re-watch and analyze, and because episodes are coming out and I want to talk about them (as, I am sure, you guys are too!), I have decided to share my first impressions on the very latest episodes each time. These first impressions won't necessarily be my final opinion, and my review style is very different in "Every Episode of", so remember that these are just my first thoughts. And so, without further ado, let's begin! Cricket's Shoes: Our first segment focuses on Cricket being sick (and he's not faking it, which is nice!). Because of this, the rest of the Greens have to replace him in his obligations of that day (I like how they all do that by the way; shows how close they all are): Tilly has to work at Big City Coffee (Oooh!), Alice has to hang out with Remy at Trampoline Zone (Intriguing dynamic...) and Bill has to stuff a ton of meat into his clothes so that he can be chased by ravenous dogs 'cause Cricket promised his friends from "Swimming Fool" he'd do that (...It's like the writers know exactly what I want to see from Bill. Top notch Fanservice!:). Let's see how these three plots measure up: Tilly at Big Coffee: At first, I was excited for this plot: I absolutely adore Tilly (believe me, I will praise her constantly!) and I absolutely love Gloria (as you already know from my edits), so I was sure this will work. But, unfortunately, this one doesn't really work for me. It's not bad, just not as good as it could be. The humor is a tad lacking, there aren't many great Tilly moments (though her Bingo Bango song is great) and Gloria feels too flawed. Sure, she'd want that employee of the month award, and the fact that she isn't angry, just sad, was good development, but it still came off as too flawed and egotistical. Then there's the ending: Look, maybe it was a joke, but Tilly saying that Cricket's purpose in Big Coffee is to make Gloria look good in comparsion is just... Wrong. I don't want to talk about it too much (I plan to in next weeks Analysis post) so I'll just say this: Cricket working at Big Coffee with Gloria is about the two of them improving each other and themselves and learning to become friends. Not about Cricket making Gloria look better in comparision. Despite my negatives, it's still good and doesn't hurt the episode. It only damages a little bit. H'mm. That was a little negative for my first opinion on this wiki. Let's hope Alice can pick up the pace. Alice and Remy: This was a surprisingly fun plot. The dynamic is interesting and flows naturally. There are some great moments (the kids smashing into each other, Remy trying to protect his core, "Death from above!") and overall, it makes sense. Alice wouldn't like Remy at first, but he grows on her due to his resilience and his willingness to learn to step out of his comfort zone. And Alice teaching Remy how to jump properly is sweet. So, I really like this plot, though it's not the best one. You know what it is... It's Bill. Bill's the best. Bill, Cricket and the Meat Promise: Seriously, it's like they know how much we all love Bill! Bill goes off to tell the kids Cricket promised to do the dare too that he won't be doing it. Cricket then enters (didn't see that coming!) and tries to do it, 'cause he promised. Bill, impressed by Cricket want to keep his promise (as am I. Good character development that isn't too out of character. Cricket's not gonna change in one season, even with a certain Barista as his roll model), decides to do it for him. It's easily the best part as Bill shows yet again what a total badass he is, as he is only thrawted when a weirdo (who I loved!) with a huge dog comes in. Bill and Cricket run, and all our plots converge in the Greens Backyard, where Phoenix (her best moment yet) exchanges dog subtitles (so... It's an anime! Not that tired old gag!) with the big dog and makes them leave. All in all, this is a good, maybe great episode, that only suffers from a slightly weak Tilly plot. And I do like that everyone (but Tilly) learn something about Cricket. So, I liked it! Feud Fight: Ok, confession: I didn't see all of "Supermarket Scandal". But I want to now because of Chip Whistler. He's an interesting antagonist, and he fits the show well, with his self loving jerk personality. So, that's a plus. I really liked both stories here, as both were strong: Cricket and Tilly (but mostly Cricket) escalating a conflict with Chip in an attempt to protect their stand and other little guy's stands is fun and interesting (Tilly as a ghost and a sad accordion student: Perfection!). And the escalation is done really well, taking time for it to get insane. Meanwhile, Alice and Bill encounter an insane pepper merchant who I just adore! And the whole story is fun and appropiatly silly ("Did someone say... Heat?", the store names, Alice's insults, Bill's reactions and his eyes watering). And the tomato war! When I saw it in the trailers, I was hyped. And doggone it, it was worth it! Dramatic, crazy and just plain brilliant, it steals the show. And Cricket yet again proves his worth as Main Character (and Tilly does as wise older sister). It just works! I probably like it more than "Cricket's Shoes", but honestly, both were good! What did you think? Were they great, good, or maybe bad? Share you're thoughts! Next post: Up Next in the City!: We look forward to the already released episode that I haven't seen yet: Breaking News (Watermelons! Cricket's attention flaw! Butt shaking!... Not excited for that last one. And Cyberbullies! (done right, it could teach a great lesson. Done right, though). See you next time! The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy. Category:Blog posts